Emily, the girl who Lilith posessed
by Dean Lucas Scott
Summary: This is about the girl Lilith posessed in the season 3 finale, "No rest for the Wicked". I don't know for how long I will be writing it. For now, it's something that has me interested.
1. Chapter 1

Emily looks to the line of salt in the floor, frighten.

"Don't let her come back, daddy."

"Don't worry, honey, I won't. You will never have to worry about her, ever again."

"But I did horrible things, daddy. I killed grandpa, I killed Mrs. Potts." Emily starts to cry. Her dad tightens his arms around her and her mother, right by their side, holds her too. They don't speak for a moment, lost in the awkward and uncomfortable but reassuring hug.

"It wasn't your fault, honey. You had something evil inside you." Her mother says.

"But the cops. They will come. They won't believe us." Emily mutters.

"Then, when those boys are done fighting that _thing _we will run away. We will run as far as we have too to keep you safe – to protect this family." Her father reassures.

He looks to his wife, that nods, and then to Emily, who forces a smile.

"Arghhhhh!" - Screams a man.

Emily releases a high pitch squeal, with each one of her arms surrounding the only people she had left. They wait, in silence, while the screaming continues and then, out of a sudden, it stops. But none of them dares moving or speaking.

Steps start coming down the stairs. Emily starts to cry and so does her mother. Mr. Fremont looks to the line of salt in front of the door, thinking how little it is, how silly it seems that something so trivial can stop something so evil.

The door opens. Emily and Mrs. Fremont scream. Tears start to appear in Mr. Fremont's eyes. They get up, trying to escape, out of desperaton, but hit against a wall – it's too late, there's no way to run.

The figure by the door turns on the lights and we see a young man – Sam Winchester – crying his eyes out. He looks to the loving family – so loving it's almost unbearable. The sight of relief in their faces maddens him. Dean is dead, his brother is dead.

"Run!" He shouts, angered, frightening the family. "Run and never look back!"

They nod, running to the door. But Emily stops, looking up at him, at the man that saved her life, that saved her family. "Thank you." She says, before her dad grabs and takes her away.


	2. Chapter 2

It's nighttime and a car rushes through the road. Inside, Emily sleeps, restless. Mrs. Fremont looks back at her daughter, with a look of sadness in her eyes.

"Look at her, Martin. She looks so peaceful, like the sweet and innocent little girl she was after all this happened."

Martin looks through the mirror at his daughter. "She was tired, Lydia. Besides, while she's sleeping, she isn't scared."

Lydia sighs. "What will we do from now on, Martin? We can't go back to our old lives. The money in our bank accounts isn't limitless. How will we survive?"

"I don't know."

Lydia nods. After a while, a motel is seen in the horizon.

"Let's stop here, get some rest." Lydia suggests.

"Are you sure? You are always saying how motels are dirty and unsanitary." Martin says, surprised – almost amused.

"It's not like we have a choice." Lydia throws back – dry.

The car turns to the motel and stops by the parking lot. Lydia gets out and opens the back door, grabbing Emily, who wakes up.

"Where are we, mommy?" She says, looking around.

"At rock bottom."

"Hum?" Emily replies, rubbing her eyes, still sleepy.

Lydia looks to Emily and laughs with no joy. "Nothing, sweetie. We just need to rest for a while."

"Okay, mommy." She replies, closing her eyes.

"You wait here while I go to book us a room, okay?" Martin says.

"Okay. Just don't take too long." Lydia pleads.

"I won't." Martin replies and then he walks away.

Lydia looks from him to the sky - cloudy. Not a single star shining in the night. She sighs.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily is alone, entering a deserted hospital in the middle of the night. Something like a velvet red carpet awaits her behind the door and she follows it. However, her footsteps begin to be marked in the carpet, of a shiny and nauseating red tone – fresh blood. Emily smiles as she feels the smell of the blood in the air – it's delicious.

She climbs some stairs - blood dripping from each step. The noise of babies crying can be heard. As she turns right, nurses await here – nurses with full black eyes. Emily walks past them, not even making eye contact. They are nothing more than slaves, completely disposable.

Emily stops by a glass wall and looks at all the delicious babies at the other side.

"It's dinner time." She states, smiling.

"Ahhhhh!" Emily screams, opening her eyes. Her mother hugs her almost immediately.

"It's okay honey, everything is okay." She says.

Emily looks around. She is back at the motel room. She starts to cry.

"It was only a dream, sweetie. It can't hurt you." Lydia assures her.

"Yeah, honey, there's nothing to be afraid. We are here, right beside you." Martin reassures, hugging her as well.

Emily nods, but continues to cry. The dream was too vivid, too real. In fact, it wasn't a dream at all. It was a memory. She had killed all those babies, those poor innocent babies. She was nothing but a monster.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The three of them look at the door - frozen. Emily stops crying.

"Hey, it's the receptionist. One of the previous guests lost something and, of course, he lost it here. Can I come in?"

Martin sighs and Lydia plus Emily relax.

"We are safe, honey. No need to be afraid." Martin states, more to convince himself than his daughter, and kisses her in the forehead.

He then gets up and goes to the door, opening it.

"Hi." The receptionist greets, with a smile.

"Ahhh!" Emily screams, once again. Martin looks back at his daughter, terrified, and then back at the receptionist, who watches Emily, curiously.

Looking back at Martin, the receptionist shifts his eyes black. "Surprise." And, with a fast movement, he takes Mr. Fremont's heart out of his chest.

Martin falls on the floor, drowning in the pool of his own blood. Emily screams while Lydia's eyes are fixed in her husband – dead. She looks back at the demon.

"Now, it's your turn." He states, amused.

Lydia grabs Emily and takes her to the bathroom, locking the door.

"Oh, how pathetic."

Emily continues to cry. "We are going to die and it's all my fault."

"No one is going to die! You hear me, no one!"

"But daddy…" Emily mutters.

Lydia closes her eyes, trying to forget the image of her dying husband. She can't think of that now. She has to be strong, for Emily.

"You are not going to die, Em, I promise." Lydia assures, with more determination than she ever had and, somehow, Emily believes her.

"Nighty nigh." The demon taunts – his voice right beside the door while Lydia prays for a miracle.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam is looking to an hotel room through a binocular. Everything is quiet, boring, even.

His cellphone rings. He looks to the caller ID – Bobby. Sam sighs but picks it up.

"Hi, Bobby."

"Haven't you been following the family for long enough?" Bobby yells.

"I just want to be sure they are okay."

Bobby sighs. "I know you don't want to deal with this right now, but we have to burn Dean's body and I don't want to do it without you."

Sam holds his breath, reminded of the figure of his dead brother on the floor, mutilated – dead. There has to be something he can do, anything. "We are not burning Dean's body!" He shouts.

"But…"

"Not _buts_ Bobby! And you know what, you're right! I don't want to deal with this right now!" Sam shouts back, hanging up.

He picks up his binoculars and looks back at the room. A man catches his attention, knocking on the Fremont's door. The dad opens the door, smiling. A yell his heard. The dad looks from inside the room back to the man, confused. Bang! He's dead, heart out, lying on the floor.

"Oh, shit!" Sam puts the binoculars away, grabbing Ruby's knife and running to the room, hoping to get there in time to save the mother and the girl, unlike he was unable to save the dad or his own brother.


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you…" Lydia and Emily hear the demon say, talking to someone.

A noise is heard and then someone falls on the ground. The door knob turns, with no result. Someone knocks at the door.

"Hey, Mrs. Fremont, it's Sam." Silence. "The guy that helped you back at the house."

A flicker of enlightenment and relief goes through Lydia's face. She looks at Emily, who smiles. "We are saved, Em, we are saved." The, putting her daughter on the floor, she unlocks the door and hugs Sam. "Thank you!"

Sam looks uncomfortable.

Then, Lydia makes a sound, like she is about to cry. She releases Sam and runs to her husband, lying dead on the floor. Sam grabs her arm, stopping her.

"Let me go, it's my husband." She says, looking at Martin - tears in her eyes.

"I know, but if this one was after Emily, there are probably more. We have to go someplace safe, where you can't be hurt. Where Emily can't be hurt." He says.

Lydia looks from Sam to Emily, and then back at her husband. She closes her eyes, weighing her options. "Okay, We'll go with you."

Sam let's her go and Lydia grabs Emily, covering her face. She walks to the door, stopping by her husband's side. "I'm sorry, Martin." She whispers, kissing him in the forehead and leaving the room behind – leaving him behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily stands alone at the motel room, by her father's body. She reads from a book in a strange but familiar language – latin. In front of her, an altar stands, with blood swirling inside a cup. The room starts to shake, windows shatter, lights flicker as she reads, with a crescent enthusiasm. The, all of a sudden, Emily stops reading, and everything stops. She picks up a knife and makes a small cut in her palm, letting the blood drop in the cup. Then, a final word is whispered – Arganthal.

Martin's eyes open – black. He stands up, bowing before Emily.

"At your orders, master."

Emily smiles. "Kill her." She states.

Emily wakes up, frightened – her breath non-stop. The dream felt so real, just like the other one. But this time, it couldn't be a memory. Her father had just died. And was that really her? Was that thing still inside of her, waiting to attack?

Emily holds her knees and starts to cry, silently. That thing, that demon couldn't be inside her, it just couldn't. It _had _to be a dream.

When she's able to calms herself down, she looks around. "Where Am I?" she wonders, getting up and leaving the room. The house looked hold, covered in old books and dust.

"Mommy, where are you?" She calls, after a while.

"I'm downstairs, honey." Lydia answers.

Emily runs down the stairs and sees her mother by a kitchen, eating cereal. "Do you have some for me?" She asks, realizing how hungry she was.

"Of course, Em." Lydia gets up, takes a bowl, pores the milk inside and gives the cereal box to Emily. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Emily starts to eat. "Where are we?"

"In a house of one of Sam's friends. They had to leave for a while, but don't worry, we are safe. Every door and window are closed and covered with salt." Emily looks at her mother, confused and Lydia smiles. "Apparently, demons are scared of salt and as long as it works, I'm fine with it."

"As long as it works." Emily repeats, getting back to her cereal bowl.


End file.
